


Attack of the 50ft Hux!

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Huxloween 2019 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Growth, M/M, Magical growth, Rapid growth, Size Kink, Size Queen Kylo Ren, body growth, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: When Hux discovers an alien pollen that makes him increase in size, will he be able to resist the temptation to keep growing? Or will his desire for power, and Kylo’s size kink be too much for the Finalizer to handle?





	Attack of the 50ft Hux!

**Author's Note:**

> Huxolween Day 14 Prompt: B-Movie Horror
> 
> This fic is inspired by “Attack of the 50ft Woman” and contains size and growth kinks.

Hux marched down the landing ramp onto the surface of a new mineral planet he had personally scouted for the Order. Today was merely a formality; a finalization of his months of strategic planning and diplomatic maneuvering. His greatcoat ballooned out behind him and brushed over some local flora. Pollen floated up and stuck to the woolen fabric. 

An officer met him at the entrance of the facility. “Welcome, General Hux, it’s an honor to have you here with us. You’ll need to remove your uniform for decontamination before you begin your speech.” 

Hux raised an eyebrow at the officer. “Decontamination?” 

“Yes, sir, the local flora have strange effects on the human body,” the officer informed him.

Hux frowned, “Such as?” 

“The chemicals in the pollen-” the officer trailed off.

“Side-effects,” Hux demanded. 

The officer swallowed hard. “It causes a subject to grow in size.”

“Grow?” Hux mused as his mind began to formulate a hypothesis. 

“Y-Yes, sir.”

Hux nodded and followed the decontamination procedures. His speech went flawlessly but he barely gave it a thought. His mind was on the information the officer had given him and on the newly self-appointed Supreme Leader. 

On his way back to the shuttle, Hux filled the pockets of his greatcoat with the various flora of the planet. As the shuttle flew back to the  _ Finalizer _ , Hux measured out an ounce of the pollen and sprinkled it on himself. The effects were almost immediate; Hux felt his arms and legs stretch like a rubber band snapping before stopping as abruptly as it had begun. Excitement fluttered in Hux’s belly and he hurried down the landing ramp to observe the effects of his experiment. 

“General Hux,” Kylo Ren’s voice snapped. 

Hux stopped mid-stride and held back a sigh. He turned and found himself staring Kylo straight in the eye. 

Kylo’s dark brown eyes narrowed and he took a step back, visually measuring Hux. “You… grew, general,” the puzzled Supreme Leader remarked. 

“Problem?” Hux challenged. 

Kylo took a step closer. “It’s unusual for someone of your age to suddenly have a growth spurt.” 

“Unusual, but not unheard of,” Hux shrugged. “Did you need something, Supreme Leader? If not, I have reports to file.” 

Kylo grunted, “File your reports.” 

Hux walked to his room and locked the door behind him. Only then did his face burst into a wide grin. Being able to look Kylo Ren in the eye had been exhilarating and left Hux wondering how it would feel to have Kylo look up at him. 

Because of his scientific mind, Hux had various pieces of equipment in his room to perform minor experiments. Using these, he extracted the active ingredient in the pollen and condensed it into a spray that he could mist on his body. 

With almost childlike glee, Hux stepped into the refresher and stood before his shaving mirror. He spritzed himself once and felt a rush of adrenaline shooting through his body. His tailored uniform became tight and then ripped as his body stretched from 6’2 to 6’8 in a matter of seconds. Hux ducked his head to look in the mirror and smiled at his reflection. Now Kylo would have to raise his eyes to look at him. 

As Hux took himself in, he began to frown. Six inches wasn’t that great of a height difference; Kylo would only have to raise his eyes to look at him. Hux grabbed the spray bottle again and gave himself two spritzes. 

A wave of pleasure crashed over Hux’s body as every inch of him gained inches and inches of length. Hux let out a low moan and stroked his hardening cock. 

The standard ceiling height was nine inches and Hux felt the top of his head brush it as his rapid growth stopped. The refresher looked much smaller now and Hux laughed almost manically. Now Kylo Ren would have no choice but to look up at him. Hux ran his hands over his body and sighed in contentment. A knock at his door demanded his attention and Hux quickly wrapped a sheet around his waist before answering it. 

Hux felt himself grow harder as Kylo’s dark head of hair tilted back and wide, brown eyes gaped up at him. 

“Supreme Leader?” Hux inquired.

“H-Hux,” Kylo breathed. 

Hux couldn’t help but smile, “Yes?” 

“You’re…big,” Kylo swallowed. 

Hux chuckled before noticing how Kylo was looking at him. His pupils were wide and, from this angle, Hux could easily see the bulge in Kylo’s robes. 

“Do you like me big?” Hux whispered seductively. 

Kylo’s face reddened. 

“Oh, my,” Hux smiled. “Do you want to see how big I am under this sheet?” 

Kylo’s lips moved wordlessly, but he stepped into Hux’s room and used the Force to close the door behind him. 

Hux leaned over to whisper in Kylo’s ear, “Strip and go to the bed.” 

“Yes, sir,” Kylo whispered, his throat dry. 

Hux watched as Kylo removed his robes and laid out on the bed. Only when Kylo was comfortable did Hux drop the sheet. Kylo’s eyes widened and Hux watched as the Supreme Leader’s cock rose to attention. 

“Do you think you could handle this?” Hux mused, stroking himself. 

Kylo positioned himself on his back with his legs spread. “Tear me apart,” he moaned. 

Hux smirked and approached him. “I’ll need to prepare you,” he cooed before sliding a finger into Kylo. 

“M-More!” Kylo begged. 

Hux smirked, “Needful thing.”

Kylo let out a whine and pressed against Hux’s finger. “I want your big cock inside me. I need more!” 

Hux added two more fingers and then another until his whole fist was inside Kylo. Only then did he stuff his cock inside. 

Kylo fisted the sheets and screamed in ecstasy. “More! Give me more. I like you big. I need you bigger! Oh, kriff, Hux, more!” 

Hux’s eyes lit up. “Bigger?”

“Much, much, bigger!” Kylo begged. “Split me in two!” 

Hux easily lifted Kylo onto his hips and carried him into the refresher where the spray bottle lay. “I believe you’ve got a kink, Ren,” Hux mused as he picked it up. 

“Mmmm, yes,” Kylo admitted. 

“Do you want me bigger? Or just my cock?” Hux challenged. 

Kylo looked up at Hux. “All of you,” he replied seriously. 

Hux smiled and began to thrust into Kylo. “Oh, you’re so tight,” he moaned. “And you’re only going to get tighter!” He carried Kylo back into the bedroom before giving himself two more spritzes. 

Kylo screamed in pain and pleasure as Hux’s cock began to expand inside him until it pushed itself out all together. Hux braced himself against the bed and moaned as he raced past the ten foot and eleven foot mark, finally slowing down at 11’5. 

Hux’s room was 8x15 and another spritz would cause him to run out of room, but he didn’t care. He had watched Kylo’s expression during his growth and the unbridled lust he’d seen had filled him with a desire to keep growing. 

Both Kylo and Hux’s cocks were aching for attention by this point and Hux repositioned himself so his torso was reclining against the bed. “Ren,” he moaned. 

Kylo slid off the bed and carefully climbed over Hux to get to his cock. Kylo opened his mouth and licked at the large head, while using his body to caress the length. 

“That won’t do,” Hux commented.

Kylo looked back before being spritzed once in the face. Hux smiled as he watched the effects; Kylo’s muscular 6’2 frame quickly became an 8’2 frame, more suited to giving Hux’s cock the attention it demanded. 

“That’s it, Ren,” Hux moaned, spreading his legs. “Let me know how much you adore my big cock.” 

Kylo spurped loudly. “Bigger.”

Hux awkwardly picked up the bottle and gave himself three spritzes. Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, and sixteen feet were surpassed in a minute and a half and Hux had to bring his knees to his chest to keep his feet from bursting through the walls. 

“Oh, Hux,” Kylo moaned, rubbing against the enormous cock, “you’re so big for me. So big and beautiful. The whole galaxy should see you so they can worship you too.” 

“Worship me,” Hux repeated wistfully.

Kylo looked up at him. “Yes,” he breathed. “They should fear you. Worship you as a god.” 

Hux smiled, rather liking the idea. “And what about you?” 

“Me?” Kylo blinked in surprise. 

“You,” Hux cooed as a finger caressed Kylo’s cheek. “I’ll need an attendant when I’m big enough to be worshipped.” 

“Y-You’d let me grow with you?” Kylo stammered. 

Hux smirked, “I’d keep you smaller than me. I wouldn’t want you to eclipse me.” 

Kylo nodded in agreement. 

Hux smiled excitedly and fumbled for the spray bottle. As he lifted it, he considered how many sprays to give himself. If he grew too much bigger, he would endanger the ship, but there was now a pathological need inside him to grow bigger and bigger. 

“Leave the room, Ren, I don’t want to harm you,” Hux ordered. 

Kylo pouted, but quickly left. 

“How many?” Hux mused to himself. He turned the bottle in his hand and thought about Kylo’s words. “‘Worshiped as a god’...yes, I like that, but I must make sure Ren never gets bigger than me.” 

Hux stared at the bottle. 

“The only way to guarantee that would be to make myself as big as I want before making him my attendant.” 

_ “He’ll always want more,”  _ a voice inside Hux warned.  _ “He’ll want to surpass you.” _

Hux sneered and carefully maneuvered out of his room. He walked doubled over down the hall and down to the main hanger, not caring who saw him. Hux marched to the edge of the hanger and looked out. The  _ Finalizer  _ was still in orbit around the planet and Hux did some quick mental calculations before giving himself five good spritzes. 

If the crew had noticed him before, they couldn’t stop looking at him now. Twenty, thirty, forty, fifty feet were cleared and still going before Hux carefully removed the lid and poured the rest of the contents of the spray bottle on himself. He then threw himself out of the airlock and hurtled down towards the planet’s surface, growing increasingly bigger as he fell. 

The landing hurt less than Hux had expected and he looked around his new surroundings with the eyes of a giant. Some pollen floated up to him and he grew a few more inches. 

“Oh, my, I will become a god at this rate,” Hux smiled. 

He spotted a field of flowers and took four earthquake steps before dropping to his knees and then onto his stomach in the enormous field. He rutted the ground, causing the flowers to throw their pollen violently. 

“Yes, oh,” Hux moaned as he continued to grow. “Make me big. Make me so big the galaxy will be forced to pay attention to me.”

Hux had no idea how big he had become at this point, but he knew it wasn’t big enough. 

An alarm caught his attention and he looked in the general direction of its origin. Hundreds of troopers in hazmat suits were flooding out of the new mineral base, armed with backpacks connected to spray hoses. 

“More for me?” Hux mused, his voice reverberating throughout the ground. 

The troopers got in speeders and flew towards him like an army of flies. They circled him and sprayed a green chemical onto his body. Hux’s flesh turned red and he cried out in pain. After a few passes, Hux realized what they were doing; they were trying to take away his divinity by turning him back into a man. 

Hux rolled in the flowers before swiping his arms at the speeders. He managed to down two of them, but the others were too small and fast for him. Hux screamed as he felt himself shrink and he tried to run away, but the speeders were never far behind him. 

A shuttle descended from the sky and followed him briefly before Kylo Ren jumped out of it and landed on Hux’s shoulder. 

“HUX!” Kylo’s voice shouted. 

“You sent them to take this from me!” Hux accused. 

Kylo bit his lip. “They don’t yet understand, but they will. Let me talk to them.”

Hux laughed and Kylo almost fell off. 

“Give me some of your great power and I will make them listen,” Kylo pleaded. 

“You’ll only want more, Ren,” Hux snapped. 

“Give me a chance to prove myself worthy of being your attendant,” Kylo returned. 

Hux stopped. The galaxy would be lonely if he didn’t have someone close to his size to share his existence with. “One chance, but if you betray me, I will kill you,” Hux warned Kylo. 

Hux slowed in another field and carefully lowered Kylo to the ground. Kylo rolled in the pollen and quickly grew until he was six feet shorter than Hux. Kylo then turned his attention to the speeders. 

“How dare you attack a god,” Kylo sneered at them. “Land your speeders and do him homage so that you may be forgiven.” 

Hux watched in amusement as the speeders obeyed Kylo’s command. The troopers exited their crafts and begged for his forgiveness. Kylo stooped down and took several of the trooper’s sprayer packs and Hux’s anger flared. 

“You deceiver!” Hux accused, grabbing Kylo’s shoulders and forcing him to turn around. 

“No, Hux! I’m just taking their poison so they can’t hurt you,” Kylo exclaimed. 

Hux pushed Kylo down, “Liar!” 

Kylo crushed the packs in his hand before lunging at Hux and forcing the contents into Hux’s mouth. Hux screamed in pain and the troopers resumed their attempts to decrease his size. Kylo held Hux in place with the Force and they both shrank back to their normal heights before passing out. 

*** 

Hux awoke in a medical facility several days later. Kylo was in a bed beside him and weakly nodded in greeting. 

“Wh-What happened?” Hux grunted, rolling to get a better look at Kylo. 

“Power corrupts,” Kylo muttered. 

Hux let out a defeated sigh. “It felt so good.” 

“I know,” Kylo assured him. “And I adored watching you grow.” 

Hux met Kylo’s eyes. “You did?” 

“Mmm…like you said, it’s a kink of mine,” Kylo smiled. “And maybe, when we’re better, we could explore that kink together?” 

Hux blinked in surprise. “How?” 

“We could use our imagination,” Kylo suggested, “and some of the pollen I snagged when no one was looking.” 

A wicked smile spread across Hux’s face. “Are you sure you want to let me near that? I wanted to rule the galaxy last time.” 

“I’ll control the dosage,” Kylo assured him, “and, if you do decide to rule the galaxy, I want to be beside you in any way you will let me.”

Hux hummed in contentment. “I’ll rent a place for us and we can go on shore leave. That way the ship is safe.” 

“Perfect,” Kylo purred. “I want to see how big you can get.” 


End file.
